


Back to the Places that We Never Should Have Left

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andy Hurley 2007, Angst with a Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Joe Trohman 2007, M/M, Patrick Stump 2007, Pete Wentz 2014, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Reunions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Pete went ahead in a friend’s car to get the hotel rooms before the rest of he band brought the bus after. When the Andy, Patrick and Joe got to the hotel however, they were told no Pete had booked a room there. Slowly the band realizes somethings wrong, as Pete’s number no longer belongs to him, and it doesn’t look like 2007 anymore...I'm trying my hand at a ship fic with a twist, so this is what I'm doing it with! Joe/Patrick and Andy/Pete are ships I've wanted to work with, so that's what I'm trying with.





	1. Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes ahead in a car, the band comes an hour later in the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test, let me know if this should be continued! I've never written straight ship fics before, and wanted to try that, but of course with a twist

Pete had gone ahead in a friend’s car to get the hotel in the next city. He was too worried that someone else would book the last rooms and they’d have to sleep in the bus again.

Andy was driving the bus, while Joe was already asleep in his seat. Patrick was just staring out the window. It was a long drive to the next town, and Patrick didn’t think he’d stay awake long enough to make it. 

That was until the bus suddenly gave a violent jerk, which threw Joe out of his seat and drove off any chance of Patrick sleeping for a while. 

“Andy!!” Joe said grumpily as he got up.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Andy yelled back. “Bus probably hit something. Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you guys when we get there.”

The rest of the drive was peaceful, and Patrick even managed to fall asleep. Andy suck him awake when they got there.

“Get your stuff together, I’m going to go get the keys.” Andy said before getting off the bus. Patrick got up and got his bag together. Joe had already gotten his together.

It was almost twenty minutes before Andy returned, and he looked confused. 

“The lady at the desk said no one named Pete rented rooms there. I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up.” Andy said.

“This is the place he texted you to go to right?” Joe asked.

“Yeah, I’ll try calling him again, if he doesn’t pick up we should just sleep on the bus.” Andy said before getting off the bus.

It was another twenty minutes before Andy came back. He looked even more confused.

“What now?” Patrick asked.

“Some woman named Lucy answered, it was Pete’s number, I checked. She said she didn’t know a Pete and that she’s had that number for 4 years.” 

“I’m too tired for this, let’s just sleep and figure it out in the morning…” Joe said, laying down on the couch. Patrick and Andy were reluctant, but eventually went to sleep with Joe. 

That morning, they drove the bus over to the library. They got weird looks from people but they were able to park and go inside. Patrick kept his hat down as he didn’t need to get recognized, and Andy and Joe had an easier time not being recognized.

The first thing they noticed was that the computers were different than what they were used to, as they were all thin laptops rather than tower computers like were usually in these libraries. Other things had seemed different too. Cars they didn’t recognize, clothing they didn’t recognize (“Seriously, what is ‘Imagine Dragons’?”), and things just felt different, like it was a totally new season, as it had been summer just yesterday, now it felt like autumn.

Andy logged in to one of the computers, and the first thing he did was look at the little clock in the right bottom corner, and all of them were taken aback. 10/24/2014. 

“It was June 27th 2007 yesterday, how the fuck?” Patrick whispered.

“I-I don’t know..” Andy said. 

“Click on that circle thing..” Joe said, pointing at the colorful circle. Andy clicked on it and it brought up the Google homepage.

“Maybe look up Pete or something..” Joe said.

Andy googled Pete’s name, and it brought up a wiki article. The picture of Pete showed him looking, older.. Dropped the emo look, he had dyed his hair blonde, and he looked to be doing better. The age it showed him as was 35, he apparently had married, had a kid, and divorced his wife since they disappeared. Andy just stared at the picture of Pete, until Joe waved his hand in front of his face. Andy was a little embarrassed. It was bad enough Joe knew Andy had had a crush on Pete since 2004, but it kind of cancelled out since Andy knew about Joe’s.

Andy scrolled down to the section ‘Musical acts.’ The little section for Fall Out Boy said 2001-2007, and ended with a blurb.

‘On June 28th 2007, the rest of the current tour that the band had been on was cancelled with no explanation. A month later, Pete revealed in an interview that after heading ahead to get a hotel room in a city near where they had played their last show. The tour bus, holding all of their instruments, personal effects, and the three other members of the band, never showed up, and was never found. Nothing has been found on what happened to the bus and members on board, leaving Fall Out Boy on a possible permanent hiatus.’ 

There was then a link that would send them to a full article on their disappearance.

Under the Fall Out Boy section was one for Panic! at the Disco, saying that he had been in Panic! since 2009. The blurb explained he replaced Jon Walker after he and Ryan Ross left the band.

“So we’ve been missing for 7 years, and Pete’s moved on by now, and everyone assumes we are dead..” Joe said.

“What do we do..?” Patrick asked.

“I say we find him.” Andy said before quickly typing “Panic! at the Disco” into the search bar. That brought up the band, and some tour dates. 

“Just our luck, they’re playing the same venue we were going to.” Joe says.

“And we have two days to get there.” Andy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how that was and if it should be continued


	2. Chasing the Direction You Went(z)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How had Pete been holding up since the disappearance, and how's Panic! doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Pete, just giving a good idea of how he's been, but it's not all about Pete

The three didn’t know who to thank that no one recognized them when they went to a restaurant on their way to the concert. Maybe it was the fact it had been 7 years, or the pull down the hat and wear hoodies worked, but something was working.

They were about half a day away from where Panic!’s show would be, and Patrick had been driving for the time being. Andy was sitting in a chair staring out a window. Joe was reading through one of the pamphlets he grabbed from a gas station to see if anything good had happened.

“You doing okay?” Joe asked Andy after looking up.

“Huh?” Andy said, looking over at him.

“You know, about Pete.” Joe said.

“I don’t blame him or anything. I mean I’ve said nothing to him, and have been missing for 7 years. Even if he did have feelings for me he’s probably moved on..” Andy said. Joe sighed a little and went over to Andy and hugged him. Andy needed that and hugged him back.

“You still got a chance..” Joe said. “You always do.” 

Andy nodded a little before putting his head down on Joe’s shoulder.

____________________________________________________________

Pete was fine. Well, fine in the sense he no longer constantly told himself he should have been on that bus when whatever happened to his friends happened. Because he was worried about not being able to get a hotel room, he wasn’t there when his friends were possibly murdered, kidnapped, plunged into a lake, got blown up, abducted by aliens, Pete doesn’t know. All he knows is that he should have been on that bus. 

After his marriage when down the toilet and his mental health lost him custody of his son, Pete had been in and out of a mental hospital for most of 2008 and January 2009, and living on Brendon’s couch until 2011, when he finally was in good mental health and could live on his own. Playing with Panic! was fine, better than nothing. Brendon and Spencer would always scold interviewers for bringing up Pete’s personal life and the disappearances of his friends. Ian was nice, and would listen when Pete needed to talk. Life was fine.. 

This didn’t stop him from missing them. Andy.. Patrick.. Joe.. He still couldn’t shake the feeling if they just took the whole bus rather than Pete taking the car things wouldn’t have gone like that.

Currently however, he was laying in his bunk in the Panic! tour bus. Zack had stopped at a gas station and currently Pete was the only person on the bus. That left him to think. He remembered the last thing Patrick said to him. “Why don’t we all just go together once the bus is packed up?” He wished he had just done that. 

Just then, he heard the door open and Brendon yelling

“We got snacks bitch!” 

Pete chuckled a little, dropping his thoughts and got out of the bunk.

“Good, I was considering eating your pillow.” Pete said.

“We ate breakfast like 4 hours ago, how are you that hungry?” Spencer asked, coming in behind Brendon.

“No, you guys ate the leftover pizza we put in the mini fridge and left none for me, so I haven’t eaten at all today.” Pete said, walking over and stanching one of the bags from Brendon and looked inside. Ian came in empty handed as he had only gone to the restroom. 

“You going to use the bathroom here or have Zack stop the bus in 7 miles so you can piss on the side of the rode?” Brendon asked.

“I’ll go, judging by the fact Ian isn’t dead it should be safe.” Pete said. Ian and Spencer both laughed at that. Pete went and put the bag on the counter and went to get off the bus. “And there better be snacks left by the time I get back.”

Pete got off the bus to the chorus of laughter coming from his bandmates. It would never replace when Andy, Patrick and Joe would laugh at him, but it worked for Pete. He knew Brendon, Spencer and Ian meant it in good fun, he could always get back to his self demeaning thoughts about the past in the bathroom anyway.

They were back on the road as soon as Pete was back on the bus. Brendon had left Pete the bag he grabbed, which had a few candy bars, some chips and one of those stupid dollar lunchables. Pete was sitting on the couch shoving the little slices of ham and cheese into his mouth, trying to get Ian to give him the Pepsi he had in exchange for the little soggy crackers, but Ian wasn’t giving in.

“Pete, you should have come in with us if you wanted to choose what you got.” Spencer said, which got him the middle finger.

“Yet Ian got the soda for using the bathroom?” Pete asked.

“I told them what I wanted.” Ian said. “If you weren’t getting up you should have just told them what you wanted.”

Pete rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to say ‘Well if they were Andy or Patrick they would have asked me.’ He didn’t want to annoy them with his constant ‘it was my fault’.

Brendon, from where he was sitting silently looking at his phone, startled laughing hard.

“Three assholes went to a library in a fucking tour bus.” Brendon said after noticing their weird looks. This caused the group to chuckle.

“They needed a whole bus to fit their egos.” Spencer said and that became the joke for the rest of the journey.

____________________________________________________________

“Guys, we have a problem.” 

Patrick had pulled into a gas station, and had entered the area Joe and Andy were in.

“What?” Andy asked

“We are almost out of gas.” Patrick said.

“And?” Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We are out of cash, and our credit cards are expired.” 

“Fuck…” Andy said. “And we’re an hour away.”

“We got the rest of today and until 7 tomorrow to get what, 5, 6 dollars? We can do this, I could look around for flyers for something, ask around, and we can do this.” Joe said. 

“You have until 5, before I go look like a hobo on the side of the road.” Patrick said. “Go.”

Joe nodded and rushed off the bus.

“Andy, work on your hobo impression.” Patrick said. “I don’t have high hopes he’ll find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh they're in trouble!


	3. I Don't Care Just What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds a way to get gas money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably wrong on the time of starting to work on Folie, but for this story Folie was in early production when Joe, Andy, and Patrick disappeared, so a few songs were complete, a few were in writing, so those songs will start playing a part for this and the next chapter for sure

It was about an hour before Joe came rushing onto the bus yelling triumphantly; 

“I found something!”

“What?” Andy asked, from where he was sitting on the couch.

“There’s a music fest type thing at a bar downtown, we can call the guy, get a spot, play 3 songs and we get payed 20-40 dollars depending on how much the owner thinks people like the band, seeing as drums are already there and we have two guitars and a bass in this bus we can totally do it.” Joe said.

“So we play as a cover band?” Andy asked.

“Sorta, we could play Beat It, Thnks fr th Mmrs, and that one song Pete’s been having us practice, saying it will be the next album’s magnum opus.” Joe said. “We get the money, and we’ll still make it by daybreak.”

“I guess..” Patrick said. “So let’s call the guy.”

One boring phone conversation later, they had booked a place. There happened to be only 3 left. They played at 9:15. Joe decided to take the few hours they had to make them look less like themselves as possible. This left Andy dressed in Patrick’s clothes with his hair in a ponytail, Patrick wearing Andy’s glasses, Pete’s jeans, and one of Joe’s shirts, and Joe wearing eyeliner, wearing Pete’s 3 sizes too small for him jacket, and Patrick’s hat.

“You look ridiculous.” Patrick said to Joe as he tucked his hair into the hat. 

“And who’s going to believe it’s me? Why would I, Joe Trohman, wear eyeliner?”

“Because Pete put it on you while you were sleeping.” Patrick said. “And seriously, Andy and I don’t have the same prescription, I can see better without glasses.”

“Just take them off, no one’s going to recognize you without a hat and glasses.” Andy says.

“Let’s just get going. Patrick, you use my guitar, I’ll use Pete’s bass. No one’s going to care that I’m playing the guitar part on a bass.” Joe says. 

Patrick rolled his eyes, took off Andy’s glasses and followed Joe off the bus to get the guitars. Andy grabbed his drum sticks out of his bag and got off the bus after them.

“You sure that people won’t recognize Pete’s bass?” Patrick asked.

“It’s been 7 years, most of our fans likely moved on to My Chemical Romance or Panic! at the Disco, or Paramore.” Joe said. “Most people likely forgot this bass existed.” 

“True.. Let’s just get going.” Patrick said, picking up Joe’s guitar case. 

They walked down to the bar. No one seemed to notice the two 5’5” greasy assholes with a man in a hoodie three sizes too small, thankfully.

They made it to the bar about half an hour before they went on stage. They got to go backstage, and found themselves with the band that would play after them. A group of 5 teens. They ignored the three so they didn’t speak with them.

“Alright, with the bass stuff, I’ll wing it.” Joe said to Patrick. “You just sing in a deeper voice, no one will recognize you if you do.”

“You sure we can do this..?” Patrick asked.

“We’re professionals Trick, we’ll do fine.” Joe said, smiling at the nervous singer. “Even if they hate us, we’re still getting payed, and this won’t reflect on us, k?”

Patrick nodded, smiling a little.

Pretty soon the band before them came back stage, packed up and left. After that, it was there turn to get on stage. They were told they had 2 minutes to introduce themselves before they played. Joe went up to the mic first, as he figured he should introduce them.

“We don’t really have a name, but we’re going to play two covers and an original song.” Joe said. “I’m also the guitarist, not the bassist, but since our bassist didn’t make it and I’ve been learning bass, I’m just going to wing it!” 

The crowd cheered a bit, probably pumped up from the previous bands. 

“Alright, first, we’re playing a song you probably all know.” Joe said, before handing the mic off to Patrick to start playing Beat It.

Beat It went off without a hitch, and they followed that up with Thnks fr th Mmrs, which went great. Now, they only had their “one” original song to play. 

Patrick was a little nervous, but Andy and Joe started playing, and Patrick started as well.

“Say my name, and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same, Let the leaves fall off in the summer, and let December glow in flames!” Patrick started singing, and with the first part, the crowd seemed to like it, he wouldn’t say love it, but they weren’t booing or anything. 

They managed to get the whole crowd chanting ‘I Don’t Care’ by the end of it, and it was amazing. Pete would have loved to see how the people loved the song.

They finished the song, thanked the crowd, and headed backstage. They got the guitars put away and went to the owner, who was at the front of the bar. He told them they were great and gave them 35, saying playing the guitar parts on the bass kinda messed up Beat It and Thnks fr th Mmrs, but overall the crowd didn’t seem to care. They thanked him and started heading back.

“See we did great!” Joe said as he put his arm around Patrick playfully. “If my hand were free I’d totally noogie you.” 

“Since I have the free hand, I’ll just have to do it to you!” Patrick said before trying to noogie him, which only threw Joe off balance. This ended with them on the ground and Andy laughing at them.

“Get up lovebirds.” Andy said and kept walking. Patrick and Joe got up and followed, laughing at themselves.

They got back onto the bus, Andy saying he’d drive and gas up. Joe and Patrick sat down on the couch together.

“I think the deeper singing voice might work for certain songs.” Joe said. “If we get the band back together we could totally make songs with you singing that voice.”

“You really do?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, it was great!” Joe said. Patrick smiled a little and yawned. Joe yawned as well and they both chuckled.

By the time Andy got back on the bus, having used the bathroom, he found the two snuggled up to each other, likely asleep or close to it. Andy just smiled at this, then went to start driving the bus.

____________________________________________________________

Panic! had just finished a show (the one before the one Patrick, Andy and Joe are heading to). Pete was laying in his bunk unable to sleep. Spencer and Ian were asleep, Zack was driving, and Brendon was awake on his phone. Pete was just staring at the ceiling, thinking. He was taken out of his thoughts by Brendon poking at his side.

“Pete!” Brendon said.

“What?” Pete asked, looking at him.

“Someone found your bass.” Brendon said, trying showing him a picture on his phone. 

“Brendon, I’ve had 23 people make custom basses that look like mine to try and pass them off as the one I lost on the bus. It’s always my bass, not Joe’s guitar, or one of Andy’s drums, my bass, because they think they’ll get money out of me for finding my bass.” Pete said, not looking at the picture. “I’d believe it more if it was with another instrument we lost or the actual pick that was in the case, or hell, even the actual case! The one that had my name scratched on the bottom.”

“I was about to mention that Joe’s guitar is also in the picture.” Brendon said, and Pete looked, now a bit more interested.

Yeah, it was. The bass looked exactly like Pete’s, and whoever was holding it, whose face was conveniently cropped from the picture, needed a larger bass, where usually the people who brought in fakes had it in the size that they needed, which usually was about a size or two above the size of the real bass. And sure enough, the singer, who again conveniently didn’t have their face in the frame, likely as whoever was taking the picture was trying to get a picture of the guitars, had the white guitar with the red paint splatters, which was close to impossible to recreate correctly. 

“Holy shit..” Pete said.

“The picture’s barely 3 hours old and people already have comparison pictures.” Brendon said, scrolling down a little before showing him one that showed each guitar compared to a picture of it with its respective owner.

“And no one thought to get pictures of the actual people?” Pete asked.

“Guess not, it was a show of inexperienced musicians, we’re lucky to even get 4 pictures from one of those things let alone good ones.” Brendon said.

“God damnit!!” Pete said, before realizing he should be quieter as this caused Ian to stir.

“If they aren’t a one time thing, maybe they’ll play other shows, and people can get better pictures, and maybe we can get the guitars back, and possibly an explanation of where they got them.” Brendon said, glancing at Ian to make sure he didn’t wake up. “Plus, we can always keep an eye on the reports about the disappearances, remember, there were 4 other vehicles that disappeared on that road when they did, so maybe somebody will report finding the bus or one of the cars, and maybe we’ll find out what happened, and just how those shits got those guitars.” 

There it was. The reminder that no one had hope that they were alive. It was always in the back of Pete’s mind. ‘It’s been 7 years Pete, they can’t still be alive. If they were kidnapped they were probably murdered since there was no ransom. And every other explanation other than them all deciding to run away from fame together and abandoning everything put them as dead in 2007.’ Pete still had hope, but he still had pathetic hope… Maybe he’d be able to talk to them again… but no, they had to be dead…

“Maybe..” Pete said. “Maybe they found the bus abandoned in the tree line and found the guitars in it.” 

“We should just get some sleep now.” Brendon said as he shut his phone off.

“Yeah, I’ll see you when it’s my turn to drive.” Pete said, as Zack was going to switch with Brendon sometime in the night, then it’d be Pete’s turn.

“See you then.” Brendon said and went to his bunk.

Pete thought on the guitars for a while, before finally falling asleep. 

‘They’re dead Pete. Just accept that they’re dead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that angst tag? Yeah it should really be Angst on Pete's end


	4. Just Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes it to the Panic! show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the reunion! I'm not that good at writing that, but I hope you guys think it's okay!

~The long closed Jules Road Disappearances case has been reopened as the car holding 6 teenagers, Megan Lee, Ramiro Lee, Sophia Torres, Jonathan Harris, Eva Jacobs, and Constance Harvey arrived at the Lee family residence at 3 am on October 24th. All the teens were inside and accounted for, but none had aged from their 2007 disappearances, even wearing the same clothes they had left in. Megan Lee, 15 at the time of her disappearance, claimed that the car had shook while they were on Jules Road, but they never noticed the time difference until they returned home. All of the teens should now be in their early 20s, but are all still in their teens physically. They were all in perfect health and their car was in the same condition as it had been when they disappeared. Police and doctors have no explanation for how this occurred, but an investigation is on the way. Two other vehicles that had vanished that night have reappeared, the car of Ervin Hanson, which carried himself and his french bulldog Nugget, arrived at his family home later that morning, and the car of the Foster family, a family of five, arrived at their former home at 7 pm. The car of Colin Barns and his friends Amy Wallace and Loren Thompson, who had been on a road trip together, and the tour bus of the rock band Fall Out Boy, carrying lead singer Patrick Stump, drummer Andy Hurley, and guitarist Joe Trohman statuses are unknown, and those in either vehicle have not come forward to police, but rumors of the tour bus heading towards the city where they were to play their next concert have spread, and security footage of Andy Hurley entering a hotel asking if Pete Wentz had booked a room, which he had the night of the disappearances, and security footage of Colin Barns, Amy Wallace, and Loren Thompson stopping at a gas station to get food and use the bathroom has popped up on the internet, but there has been no other definite proof of their return.~

____________________________________________________________

Andy had parked the bus in an empty parking lot in the city where the concert would take place so he could sleep for the night. When he woke up, Patrick and Joe were both still sleeping on the couch together, so Andy didn’t wake them. That was as far at Joe had ever gotten, and Andy was thinking of ways to tease him for it. Andy decided to look around the bus, maybe see if he could find the guitar pick Joe lost three days before they got launched into the future.

He was looking in the compartment under Pete’s bunk, as it was directly below Joe’s, thinking maybe it ended up in there, when he found some papers. When he looked at them, he found they were lyric sheets. Early stuff for the next album. 

They were extremely out of order, but Andy decided to see if he could figure out which lyrics went together. 

 

By the end of that, he had 4 songs with 2 that were unfinished. W.C.S., The 27 Club (although the and club were x’d out), Pavlove, an untitled one, and the two unfinished ones, one of the two had a few possible titles crossed out, although he could make out one, “What a Catch”. Pete was really into these songs, it seemed.

“What you looking at?” Patrick’s voice came from behind Andy.

“Found some of the songs Pete was working on. He kept saying he was excited to get us working on some of these.” Andy said, handing Patrick the untitled finished one. Patrick read through it.

“Damn this one’s looks fun.” Patrick says before singing out some of the lyrics. “I'm a young one stuck in the box of an old ones head, When all the others were just stirring awake, I'm trying to trick myself to fall asleep again”

Andy and Patrick both chuckled at that.

“So, what are we going to do? Drive the bus over to the venue and park it somewhere they might see it?” Patrick asked.

“That’s the plan. I don’t think they’ll let us use the band parking area, since we’re over 7 years late.” Andy said chuckling. “We’ve got another hour to kill before we should head over, you could go back to sleep.”

Patrick didn’t catch on right away, but when he did he rolled his eyes, but went back to the room. Andy smirked. He was a great match maker, even if he had done the bare minimum to do this.

He looked through the songs for the rest of the hour before they had to get going. Pete had worked so hard, only for them to never be finished and lost when he lost the rest of them. Maybe they could finish them when they reunited…

____________________________________________________________

After that hour, Andy had drove the bus to the stadium the concert would take place at, he had parked the bus in the normal parking lot, and they were waiting near the bus parking. No security guards were out or anything, probably inside. 

Joe had been telling jokes while they waited, mostly about the windy weather they were experiencing at the moment. Andy heard Patrick crack up at an especially bad one.

“You’re terrible Trohman!!” Patrick said and pushed Joe, who had a shit eating grin. Andy ended up losing it and started laughing as hard as Patrick had.

It just so happened that at that moment the wind blew a strong gust past them, and with that gust went Patrick’s hat. Joe went after it before either of the others could react.

Joe ran pretty far before he grabbed it. He looked back, still running, and held the hat up while smiling, like he had won something. Of course he didn’t notice the guy behind him walking out from behind the wall of the stadium, whom Joe hit at full speed.

They went down, and Joe could barely react before someone came running at the two yelling something. Joe had hit his head hard so his vision was a bit blurred and his ears were ringing. Just as he regained his vision, he was almost face to face with Zack.

“Zack..?” Joe asked, really confused. Zack took a second, but suddenly recognized him. 

“Joe?” 

“Joe??” The guy Joe had hit asked, and Joe realized who it was.

“Spencer!” Joe said, getting off of him.

“I thought you were dead!” Spencer said, before noticing Joe still looked like he did in 2007. “Wait you haven’t aged a day..”

“I think I went through a time portal, it was like 2007 two days ago..” Joe said. Andy and Patrick had run up to them.

“All of you are alive!” Spencer said, as Zack helped Joe and Spencer up.

“Yeah, after everything I’ve found out, I’m surprised I am.” Patrick said.

“I’ll go get Brendon and Pete.” Zack said once the two were up and ran off. Joe gave Patrick his hat back.

“How’s you find us?” Spencer asked.

“Well, we could just say that we just continued here since this is where the next show of the tour was, but we had looked up concerts and found this one was the closest.” Andy said.

“Huh, guess this was.. I wasn’t exactly up to date on that tour, mostly because of the Pretty. Odd. stuff.” Spencer said before shrugging. He noticed their weird looks, and remembered the album came out over half a year after they disappeared. “It’s our second album, the one we had been working on when you guys vanished.”

“Ohhh.” Joe said.

Spencer nodded a little, then rubbed his nose, which had happened to start bleeding, which reminded him and Joe that they had both just took a dive into the concrete.

“Shit..” Spencer said and wiped the blood with his sleeve. Joe looked over at Patrick to check if he had anything, and Patrick just shook his head.

Just then, Zack, leading Pete and Brendon, came out from around the tour bus (“So they made a band out of a Back to the Future quote.”) that was blocking the view from the door. Neither seemed to notice the group right away, as Brendon was too busy looking at Zack talking, and Pete was looking at Brendon for one reason or another.

“Pete!” Patrick yelled to him, which pulled both his and Brendon’s attention to the group. 

Pete couldn’t believe it. Patrick, Andy and Joe were all smiling at him, and it was like he was hallucinating, but Brendon obviously saw them too. Pete was hesitant as he walked up to them, before all his emotions hit him at once and he was hugging Andy tightly while crying. Andy hugged him back. Patrick and Joe hugged Pete as well, and no one said anything.

Pete eventually looked up from Andy’s chest, mumbling an apology for not being there, which the group quickly told him he didn’t need to be sorry for.

“What the hell happened to you guys..?” Pete asked as they all let go of him.

“We don’t actually know. The bus shook and it was suddenly 2014.” Patrick said shrugging.

“Wait, you guys TIME TRAVELED without ME?!” Pete said, looking upset rather than an emotional wreck now, and Andy chuckled.

“There he is.” Joe said laughing. Pete looked at him.

“Are you wearing my eyeliner..?” Pete said after staring at him for a second.

“Long story…” Joe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the buddies are back together!


	5. You Put My Head in Such a Flurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Pete end up alone together after Joe and Patrick left with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance chapter! I'm a bit of an amateur at romance so sorry if this ruins the whole story

Andy and Pete were sitting in the waiting seats at the police station. It had been a few days, and everything had checked out. Nothing was medically wrong with them, except Joe managed to get a conclusion from falling on Spencer. 

Patrick by then had been swept away by the sea of relatives that had come to see him, and Joe had left with his parents. Andy’s mother was out of the country at the time he returned and he had just returned from a 3 hour phone conversation with her.

“So my younger brother sold my house.” Andy said. “And a majority of my belongings. So I plan to live on the bus and eat food out of my bass drum.” 

“We have to return that bus.” Pete said. “We’re lucky they aren’t enforcing late fees since the bus was sent through a time portal.”

“Then I’ll live out of my drum set.” Andy said. “It’s about all I have left.” 

“I still have a house.” Pete said. Andy looked at him.

“Are you asking me to live with you?” Andy asked.

“I mean unless you want to go live with one of your siblings..” Pete said awkwardly.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, I would be delighted to live on your couch and eat pizza for the rest of my life.” Andy said with a smile jokingly, which made Pete laugh.

“Stop calling me by my full name.” Pete said and pushed Andy a little. Andy laughed again, pushing him back.

“We found the songs you were writing, Patrick seemed to like the unnamed finished one.” Andy said. “I personally liked the W.C.S. one.”

“Oh that one? Ha, I didn’t have high hopes for that one. Pavlove on the other hand…” Pete said before laughing, likely at whatever joke he was going to say next. 

“So, that Dillon guy from the other band’s taking over for you for the rest of the tour?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, he knows enough of the songs, plus he’s already touring with them so no inconvenience for him.” Pete said. 

After he said this, an officer came up to them and said they were aloud to leave, as they had been waiting to see if there were any more questions for Andy since he had been the one driving the bus. They left the station and planned to drive the bus to Pete’s place, empty the bus, then they’d return it to the bus company. 

It was a long trip back to Pete’s place, about a day journey. The whole time Pete was answering Andy’s questions about what had happened in the past 7 years. Pete didn’t bring up his marriage or his time in a mental hospital, Andy would probably blame himself for it, and Pete didn’t want that. Andy was the last person he liked seeing unhappy.

They stopped at a gas station for dinner, as Pete didn’t have much and it wasn’t like Andy had standards for gas station food, he’d always just grab a salad and be done with it. Pete had just gotten a hot dog in a box and a bag of chips. By the time they were done it was pouring rain outside. They both looked at where the bus was, then Pete took off his jacket.

“Umbrella jacket?” Pete asked. Andy smiled and nodded. 

And they ran back to the bus like that, and once they were inside, soaked because the jacket didn’t do much as the rain was flying sideways at them. They both collapsed on the ground laughing as they realized how stupid that was. The bag was slid a few feet away.

“This is your fault.” Andy said, and Pete playfully swatted at him.

“You were the one taking so long!” Pete said.

“Well I’m sorry that I prefer checking what’s in the food before I get it!” Andy said. “You just look at the amount of grease and think ‘eh that won’t kill me.’” 

“Take that back Hurley!!” Pete said before putting him in a head lock which left them both weaseling like children.

“It’s the truth!!” Andy laughed as he struggled against him, but slowly gave up, but when he gave up, Pete stopped to, without letting go of Andy. It felt nice. Andy unconsciously leaned back so his back met Pete’s chest. They just stayed like that quietly.

“I-I really missed you…” Pete said quietly after a while.

Andy looked up at him. Pete’s face had the same awkwardness he had shown when he asked him to come live with him. Andy just smiled at him.

“I assumed so.” Andy said, and Pete let him turn around so they were facing each other. It was weird. He had changed so much, yet was still the same man he knew before everything had happened, just in a better place. It was probably worse for Pete, since Andy hadn’t changed in the slightest. Andy’s emotions were suddenly everywhere, and he awkwardly leaned into Pete again, but Pete just put his arms around him and let Andy rest his head on his shoulder.

And everything was quiet again, other than the falling rain. Pete’s eyes had begun tearing up, this was what he had wanted since he was finally back to health, just one more time, sitting in the bus with at least one bandmate, but it only was better since it was Andy.. He had always kept those feelings secret, because he thought it would be awkward, innerband relationships never ended well, unless it was something like Korey and John Cooper. 

Then Andy lifted his head up and they locked eyes, and they just looked at each other. Both of them just overcome with emotion.

They kissed, still sitting on the floor in the tour bus out of time as people began calling it, in the pouring rain. Andy felt like he was kissing one of those heart throbs everyone said must kiss like a legend, but that’s probably because Pete was. It was amazing. 

And after that they just ended up snuggled together, eating their gas station food. The rain hit the bus like a rhythm, like they could put some kind of beat to it. They later fell asleep to that rhythm.

_Oh, oh  
Hmm, hmm,_

_Baby, if you don't take your medication_  
_We won't sleep for days  
We won't sleep for days_

_And Mama, when we pray to the Lord_  
_Doesn't sit or stay  
Doesn't sit or stay_

_We waste it all in the back of a long dark car  
And I'm sunshine machine_

_Uh, I want to get stuck, uh_  
_I want to get stuck_  
_And be  
In your memories._

_Hmm, oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked reading this!
> 
> I threw in the end of W.A.M.S. because I felt like it fit the mood since it almost sounds like it's being sun in the rain, and it felt creative or something, eh, I just felt like adding it.


End file.
